No quedan días de Verano
by bea1995-chan
Summary: Porque a pesar de todos los rencores, nada ni nadie las podría separar. Songfic Yorusoi con la canción de Amaral "Días de Verano"


NO QUEDAN DÍAS DE VERANO

Bueno este es un songfic que pensé hace mucho tiempo (como hace dos años), pero que por pereza nunca hice. Como ya saben los personajes no son míos, son de Tite Kubo. Yo solo los utilizó sin ánimo de lucro para que protagonicen mis idas de olla.

* * *

><p>En la Sociedad de Almas, en algún lugar dentro del Seretei, se reencuentran dos almas tras 100 años de espera.<p>

Estas dos chicas se sitúan en un claro del bosque, las dos apoyadas en el tronco de un árbol. El rencor y enfado de la primera hacía la segunda ha desaparecido; estos sentimientos se disiparon una vez finalizó la lucha entre ambas. Ahora solo queda una tristeza plasmada en el ambiente, así como varias preguntas sin respuesta…

-Oe Soi Fong, ¿sigues enfadada conmigo?

-No, ya no Yoruichi-sama.- responde la más pequeña

-Vale vale, pero entonces… ¿Por qué no me miras a la cara?

-Mm….-atina a murmurar una cabizbaja Soi Fong

-Yo no te recordaba así, antes eras más alegre y divertida.- contesta una animada Yoruichi mientras coge con sus manos la cara de la pequeña intentando poner una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si… eso era antes… antes de que me abandonarás Yoruichi-sama.- reconoce alicaídamente la peliazul

-Yo…

_No quedan días de Verano_

_para pedirte perdón,_

_para borrar del pasado_

_el daño que te hice yo._

Yoruichi no encuentra palabras, está triste, no se esperaba esa contestación de su querida Soi. Ha sonado como una puñalada en la espalda hacia su persona por su parte, pero es verdad; ella la abandonó sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin pensar en todo el daño que le hacía a Soi Fong al marcharse.

_Sin besos de despedida_

_y sin palabras bonitas, _

_porque te miró a los ojos_

_y no me sale la voz._

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me abandonaste Yoruichi? ¿Es que nuestra promesa no significo nada para usted?- va diciendo una llorosa Soi Fong al tiempo que da puñetazos al pecho de su maestra; unos puñetazos que se debilitan a cada golpe que se sucede, dejando finalmente a Soi Fong apoyada en el cuerpo de su antecesora sin fuerzas… todo esto mientras unas escurridizas lágrimas resbalan por sus mejillas.

-Yo…

_Si pienso en ti, siento que esta vida no es justa._

_Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya._

Yoruichi no sabe que contestarle; sólo atina a terminar abrazando a la que antes fue su discípula, soportando todas las lágrimas e hipidos que salen de su boca. Intenta calmarla a través de ese inesperado abrazo, intentando que de alguna forma entienda todo el amor que siente por ella en realidad. Quiere hacerle comprender que ha percibido sus sentimientos y también demostrarle que ha cambiado… que ya no es esa chica inmadura y jovial que la abandonó; que ahora la toma verdaderamente en serio y que puede confiar en ella plenamente. Y mientras todo esto pasa deja salir un recuerdo de su mente:

_No quedan días de Verano,_

_el viento se los llevo;_

_un cielo de nubes negras_

_cubría el último adiós._

Flashback

Era un día oscuro para la Sociedad de almas; Yoruichi Shihouin escapaba junto a Urahara Kisuke y el resto. La terrible tormenta que atacaba el Seretei era una gran ventaja para ellos, sería difícil que los cogieran en estas condiciones.

Ya quedaban pocos metros para llegar a la puerta que los transportaría al mundo humano, la puerta que los condenaría como traidores; la puerta que los separaría de ese loco mundo que los culpaba de haber cometido un delito no realizado.

Todos habían cruzado ya; todos menos Urahara y Yoruichi que se habían quedado rezagados.

-Entendería que no quisieras continuar.- le hizo saber el rubio a su pelimorada amiga.

-¡Tengo que hacerlo, Kisuke! Sabes que ya no podría volver aunque quisiera, sería un suicidio.

-Lo sé, solo espero que no mires atrás Yoruichi.- y con un gesto de cabeza Urahara cruzo el portal.

-"¿Mirar atrás? ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?".- iba pensando Yoruichi al tiempo que se encogía de hombros y se disponía a pasar al otro lado. Pero antes de lograr su cometido un ruido de hojas moviéndose la distrajo y, como una señal del destino, ella hizo lo que su amigo Kisuke le había advertido que no hiciera: mirar atrás.

Y allí se la encontró a ella, a la causa de todas sus dudas, a la única persona que quedaba en ese mundo lo suficiente importante para que cambiará de opinión y se quedará a pesar de las consecuencias que todo eso acarreirá: a su querida discípula y subordinada, a la pequeña Soi Fong.

Esta se encontraba de pie a varios metro de ella, inmóvil y mirándola a la cara con unos ojitos que le pedía que no se fuera. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y de la manera más fría que pudo, la única manera en que podía realizar aquello sin echarse atrás, dio media vuelta y cruzo la puerta cerrándose esta tras ella, poniendo una barrera invisible entre las dos, que duraría 100 años hasta su próximo encuentro. Porque Yoruichi al traicionar a la Sociedad de almas, al irse con Kisuke, también la traicionó a ella, a su bien más preciado en el mundo.

Fin del flashback

_Y fue sentir de repente tu ausencia,_

_como un eclipse de Sol,_

_por qué no vas a mi verá._

Tras la partida de Yoruichi nada fue fácil para Soi Fong. Poco después de la partida de su maestra recibió el cargo de capitán del segundo escuadrón, un escuadrón que no paraba de traerle recuerdos y momentos vividos con ella. Del mismo modo Soi Fong no se creía la adecuada para el cargo, puesto que pensaba que nunca podría igualarla. Así, una perdida y derrumbada Soi Fong tenía que lidiar con los deberes de un escuadrón que no acataba sus órdenes sin una muestra de insolencia o burla hacia su persona.

Nada fue fácil para la pequeña Soi Fong, sobretodo el saber que Yoruichi partió sin tan siquiera despedirse de ella, sin darle un motivo de su partida; dejándola sola en un lugar que no parecía mundo sin su presencia.

_Si pienso en ti, siento que esta vida no es justa._

_Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya._

_(esa mirada tuya)_

Y así las dos se quedaron abrazadas unos instantes, recordando momentos pasados juntas; sin decirse nada, porque entre ellas las palabras no hacía falta. Simplemente se quedaron abrazadas, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido.

_Desde esos días de Verano,_

_vivo en el reino de la soledad._

_Nunca vas a saber cómo me siento,_

_nadie va a adivinar como te recuerdo._

-Oe, Soi Fong

-¿Si, Yoruichi?-dijo levantando la cabeza Soi Fong ante las palabras de su amada.

-Yo… solo quería decirte que lo siento muchísimo Soi Fong. Siento haberte hecho todo el daño que te hice marchándome.- acabo declarando Yoruichi mientras sonreía de forma sincera a la pequeña.

-Lo sé Yoruichi-sama; pero no hacía falta que lo dijera.-respondió una muy sonrojada Soi Fong.

-Ya lo sé pequeña abejita mía. Pero necesita decirlo para quedarme más tranquila.- puntualizo tiernamente Yoruichi.

_Si pienso en ti, siento que esta vida no es justa,_

_si pienso en ti, esa mirada tuya._

_(esa mirada tuya)_

Y de este modo, y muy lentamente, se fueron acercando poco a poco sus rostros; la más pequeña muy sonrojada y la mayor con una sonrisa en el rostro, dándose finalmente un tierno beso en donde se demostraron sus verdaderos sentimientos. Unos sentimientos que habían permanecido callados desde la última vez que se vieron. Porque en ese momento no existía nadie más en el mundo, solo ellas dos.

Y, tan despacio como se había unido sus bocas, se fueron separando lentamente a la par que sus ojos se abrían mostrando toda la dicha que había en ellos.

_No quedan días de Verano._

-Entonces, Soi Fong… ¿significa esto que me perdonas?- preguntaba muy pícaramente cierta pelimorada.

-Pues claro que te perdono Yoruichi-sama, ¿cómo no voy a hacerlo?- replicaba la peliazul mirando hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados y haciendo un puchero.

_No quedan días de Verano._

-¡Ehh! ¿Cómo que Yoruichi-sama? Creo que esa parte ya la habíamos superado hace un rato…, no querrás que te castigue, ¿no?-enfatizo Yoruichi con una mirada muy lujuriosa dirigida solamente hacía una Soy Fong que parecía muy nerviosa.

_No quedan días de Verano._

-Ehh… ¡Pues claro que no!, esto… yo tenía que hacer cosas muy importantes en mi escuadrón. ¡Hasta otra Yoruichi-sama!

-¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo Soi fong! Sabes que te cogeré y cuando lo haga voy a castigarte hasta que supliques mi nombre y solamente mi nombre.- gritó una muy enojada Yoruichi corriendo solo como sabe hacerlo ella tras su pequeña discípula, aunque ya no tan pequeña después de todo.

_No quedan días de Verano._

Y de este modo termina el reencuentro de estas dos almas. Porque aunque ya no les queden más días de "Verano", aún les quedan muchos otros tipos de días para estar juntas y pasarlo bien la una con la otra.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier comentario, crítica o lo que sea háganmelo saber ^_^. Ya nos leeremos =)<p> 


End file.
